Nix (inFamous)
Nix is a supporting character in inFamous 2. She is a conduit whom can wield fire and flammable substances such as oil and napalm. She has a fiery and destructive personality, and is fueled by thoughts of revenge, unlike Lucy Kuo whom appeared to be more heroic and colder. Nix also presenting Cole's evil side of his karma due to her negative influence on him, as proven had Cole chooses to agree with most of her ideas (see below), this would put Cole to the dark side. She was voiced by Nika Futterman, who also voiced Asajj Ventress in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Raging Raven (Beauty voice) in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns for the Patriots, Vendra Prog in Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus, and Megaera in God of War: Ascension. Early life Nix grew up in the swamplands outside New Marais, where she was looked after by her mother. One day, Joseph Bertrand gathered all the swampland's people in a clearing and activated the Ray sphere, killing everyone in the blast except himself and Nix. Nix gained her Pyrokinesis powers as thanks to her Conduit gene, activating her powers. She spent the next years tormenting the Militia who came into the swamplands, driven by vengeance from Bertrand's evil actions as Bertrand himself ended up sought for destruction of Conduits. One such attack had her screaming "You come into my swamp! My home!" while tricking the Militia into shooting each other. inFamous 2 Nix hears about Cole MacGrath's presence in New Marais and meets him while he is looking for Lucy Kuo. She persuades him to help her destroy a Militia speech in exchange for the Blast Core she has. Afterwards, she appears during the main missions in the campaign, offering destructive alternatives that earns Cole Evil Karma if he picks them over the other option. Her options for missions are: *She suggests firing a streetcar into a cane plantation to rescue Kuo over freeing police officers to help Cole take over the plantation. *She offers to fool the rebels into thinking Cole is a hero by dressing her up as a Militia and letting her go on a killing spree, then Cole would show up and stop her, making him look like a hero. *She asks Cole to swap powers with her when the team finds the Transfer Device as an alternative to Kuo's ice powers (canonically, Cole chooses Kuo which leads to Nix dumping Cole). *After explaining about Bertrand having a link with the Corrupted, she offers Cole the chance to let her bond with the monsters and unleash them on the Militia over Kuo's suggestion of exposing Bertrand. If the player chooses Kuo's suggestion, Nix bonds with the monsters anyway and unleashes them while Cole is chasing Bertrand in the trainyard, telling him "My babies are gonna come in real handy." When The Beast arrives in New Marais, Nix has a change of heart from her destructive personality and tells Cole to kill the Beast using the RFI rather than work with him. The reason for this is simple: the Beast killed all the Corrupted-including the ones she bonded with. However, using the RFI will kill every Conduit on the planet, but Nix claims "I don't care what happens to me! All I care about is that the Beast dies! Are you gonna kill The Beast? Be a man of your word!" If the player chooses to work against the Beast, after powering up the RFI at a substation, she will sacrifice herself to stun the Beast and buy Cole time to get to the next substation. Kuo references this just before Cole activates the RFI, claiming "You made the right choice. Hell, Nix even made the right choice." If the player chooses to side with The Beast, Nix will steal the RFI before Cole and Kuo can destroy it and uses it against the Beast in an attempt to stop him. However, Cole eventually confronts her atop the cathedral and the two fight, with Cole coming out the victor. He shows a slight hesitation, which may indicate feelings for Nix, but then kills Nix by electrocuting her. Trivia *Her name in Latin means "The Snow", which is ironic, as her powers are a set of pyrokinesis. Navigation Category:Female Category:Redeemed Category:Image Needed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Supervillains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Trickster Category:Monster Master Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Murderer